


The Last Piece

by ziazippy5379



Category: Leverage
Genre: Cats, Multi, Pet Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziazippy5379/pseuds/ziazippy5379
Summary: The ot3 is adopted by a cat.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Leverage Secret Santa Exchange (Mod Gifts)





	The Last Piece

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enikawa_Moriko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enikawa_Moriko/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy.

“What is that?” Eliot asked.

“It’s a cat,” Parker said.

She was sitting on the floor with a lump of orange fur that Eliot could now discern was in fact a cat. A cat that was not in the best of shape based on its appearance.

“Why is it here?” Eliot asked.

“He was in the alley and looked so sad and helpless,” Parker said. “We couldn’t just leave him.”

Eliot had a bad feeling that this was going to end with them having a cat. Parker liked to pick up strays and she was more likely to talk them into keeping a cat than a kid like the last time.

“We?”

“Hardison was with me. He went to get cat supplies.”

And with that Eliot knew the battle was lost before it even really began. They now had a cat. A very scruffy one.

* * *

A few days after the appearance of the cat in their life he still did not have a name. They had taken him to the vet to see if someone was missing a cat but nothing came up. So they got a full health screening (with no one arguing medical treatment for once) and took him back home to the brewpub. And began to argue about a name.

The cat had started to look a lot better. The vet had done a little bit of cleaning along with the rest of the medical treatment but the cat had done most of it on his own.

Eliot had to admit he was a nice cat. He mainly just followed people from room to room and sat next to them (or on them) on whatever piece of furniture he could. Sometime he played with one of the many toys Hardison had gotten but he seemed to mostly want to chill with people.

They were all sure that the cat had been someone's pet based on his behavior but there was no sign of that person wanting him back. Which was their loss.

* * *

After much discussion the cat’s name ended up being Roku. Eliot and Parker couldn’t come up with anything against it and Hardison seemed very smug when they agreed to the name. (Later Eliot looked it up and found it had something to do with a kid show Hardison liked).

Roku settled in completely in the time it took them to name him. It was now a common occurrence for anyone entering the private areas of the brewpub to be greeted by him as they entered, especially if no one was already there. And on more than one occasion Eliot had stumbled across Hardison asleep on the couch with Roku on top of him.

Parker was less prone to being cuddled by Roku but she loved to play with him. Eliot lost more than one of his shoelaces to their play.

Eliot didn’t spend a lot of his time with him but he was the one who took over most of Roku’s daily care. He was better than the others about keeping a consistent schedule so he was the one that fed and watered the cat. Though he did get the other two to help with the cleaning of the litter box.

* * *

Eliot had finished washing the dishes from their dinner and was drying his hands. When he turned around Roku was sitting near the door looking at him. With the look that Hardison had dubbed the “help me I’m stupid look”. Roku was very quiet and only very rarely made even a squeak so his looks were how he communicated with them.

“I’m not feeding you,” Eliot told him. “You had your dinner before we did.”

Roku walked up to him and sat down at his feet.

“I’m serious. No more food.”

Then Roku did something Eliot hadn’t seen him do yet. He stretched up and pawed at Eliot’s leg. He didn’t use his claws so it was a gentle feeling.

“Do you want pets?” Eliot asked leaning down. He had managed to get over talking to the cat fairly easily. It wasn’t that different from the dogs he had growing up.

When he got down low enough Roku again reached up and put his paws on Eliot’s shoulder.

“Do you want me to pick you up?” Eliot asked.

He picked Roku up making sure to support underneath him. With the way Roku insisted he stay it felt rather like holding a baby. Roku’s head and front paws were on Eliot’s shoulder. After a moment Roku shifted to rub the top of his head against the side of Eliot’s neck. He had been purring since Eliot picked him up and then it got even louder.

“You really like this, don’t you?” Eliot asked.

Eliot knew that holding the cat while standing might get tiring after a while. So he moved to the living area and sat down in one of the armchairs. Roku just continued to purr the entire way.

“I see you have been claimed,” Hardison said walking in.

“It does appear that way,” Eliot replied.

“I guess there was someone missing from our family,” Hardison said.

“I told you that,” Parker said, dropping down from the ceiling.

“That you did,” Eliot said.

* * *

Doing their jobs with a cat around was easier than Eliot had expected. As long as they had someone come and feed him Roku was perfectly okay when they had to go out of town. (Though Eliot suspected that Amy spent more time than that with Roku). It was always a nice feeling to come home and be greeted by someone who obviously missed them but did it without jumping all over them like a dog would have. Roku was perfectly content to follow them straight to the bedroom and curl up on the bed cuddling while they slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always welcome!
> 
> (you can find me on tumblr at theredshirtsarecoming)


End file.
